The Three Jinchuuriki
by KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII
Summary: What if instead of just Kyuubi attaching Konaha and the Nibi and the Nanabi also attacked with him, and the Kyuubi still got sealed inside Naruto and the Nibi inside Sakura and Nanabi inside Hinata. See what awaits the three jinchuuriki in this story. Adopted from ice98. Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. On Hold!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I adopted this from ice98 so most of the first two chapters go to her/him**

**Edited: 1/18/16 **

**The Three Jinchuuriki**

**Prologue  
~October 10th~**

"The Nibi, Nanabi, and Kyuubi... They're... They're almost upon the Village Gates! We can't hold them back any longer." yelled a bloodied Konaha Jonin while pointing at the three Bijuu approaching.

Meanwhile, standing above the main village gates was an old man who didn't look like much - some would think at first glance that he didn't belong on the battlefield. But right now he was the villages only hope at this horrible time. He was The Sandaime Hokage although he wasn't the current village leader anymore he was still one of the strongest shinobi inside the village. He took a puff of his pipe and exhaled a stream of smoke before setting it down. He moved his gaze on three Bijuu approaching while he started shouting orders to the nearly wiped out shinobi army around him.

"Calm yourselves! All we have to do is hold them back until the Yondaime's plan preparations are finished. Do not throw your lives away needlessly. These foes power is way beyond any of our understandings. ANBU try to push the beasts back away from the village and into the forest. We will need space for the Yondaime's Plan." The Sandaime ordered.

All the shinobi regained their hope and stability after receiving the Sandaime's orders. ANBU began throwing multiple elemental jutsus at the Bijuu over and over again though it didn't harm them it still got them to move about two miles back into a clearing.

**~Hospital~**

In one of the rooms there is a mother who just finished giving birth to a healthy baby boy and a father taking care of two other children.

"Kushina-chan, I'm so sorry but this is the only way the Bijuu can be stopped from destroying the village and our friends." The father - a blond haired shinobi - said softly to the new mother and his wife.

"But why? Why does it have to be them Minato? They are just babies, so why does it have to be them? Do you not care for them? You know what will happen to them as they grow up." cried a very weak Kushina while she looked at the three children "Mebuki and Hizashi trusted us with their daughters before they died fighting the fox and you decide to use them as containers for the Bijuu!" Kushina yelled at her husband.

She was a beautiful woman with red silky hair that flowed down to her lower back and eyes that shined blue like the ocean. She was strong physically and emotionally, but her personalty told you she hates fighting and didn't understand why people chose violence over peace.

Minato smiled down at his weeping wife "Because it has to be them, they are our only hope now, only they can control the Bijuu and I can't ask anyone else for their child and I can only hope Hizashi and Mebuki will understand why I'm about to do this."

He leaned down kissed his wife's forehead and caressed her face as if trying to memorize every detail of it.

"I love you and forgive me Kushina." were his last words as he put on his signature cloak that had The Forth Hokage written on the back as he turned and grabbed the kids, and disappeared in his signature yellow flash.

When Minato disappeared along with the kids Kushina looked at the ceiling of the room and started feeling the after effects of giving birth and that was when she knew that she and Minato were going to die.

**~Forest~**

The Bijuu, getting sick of their games got ready to launch their most powerful and devastating attacks on the rest of the shinobi left until a huge puff of smoke covered the battlefield. When the smoke cleared it revealed the Yondaime Hokage on top of a giant toad. "I'm sorry I'm late all of you... I got lost on the way here" the Yondaime stated with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head causing all the shinobi plus the demons and giant toad to sweat drop and/or do an anime fall.

"Now, everyone get away from here and get medical attention to anyone who needs it" Minato ordered now turning serious and taking command of the shinobi under him as he is their current hokage.

The shinobi were hesitant to leave their leader to fight not only one or two, but three demon lords but they reluctantly followed the Yondaime's orders leaving only him and Gamabunta to fight.

Minato looked to towards the Giant Nine Tailed Fox, Two Tailed Cat, and Four Winged-Three Tailed Horn Beetle, and then transported the three babies to alter for the sealing. Then went through a particular set of hand signs while Gamabunta held off the Bijuu for as long as he could. **(The hand sign series he did consisted of these hand signs Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, and then clap your hands.)** Just as he clapped his hands Gamabunta had to reverse summon back o Mount Myboku due to having low chakra and he started the jutsu.

**"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"** Minato shouted then used the reaper to cut each of the Bijuu's power in half then walked over to the kids and did the tiger hand seal, then said **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)"** while touching the blond haired baby stomach to seal the other half of the Kyuubi in him. Minato did the same for the purple haired baby with the Nanabi and the Nibi was sealed in the pink haired baby. He then rashined them outside the village gates and summoned the Sandaime then said "Sarutobi... I need to ask you a favor." almost out of breath

"Yes Minato, what do you need?" Sarutobi asked

Minato looked the old man in the eye "I want you to do everything in your power to make sure Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan stay protected. You know how Danzo is when it comes to power and if they fall into his hands they would become emotionless drones to do his dirty work. They are outside the village in a clearing by the gate, take them back to Kushina and thanks old man for everything." he said before falling to the ground as his heart stopped beating.

The Sandaime called some ANBU to carry Minato's body back to the village as he shunshined towards the clearing and grabbed the children before heading back to the village ready to take the mantle of Hokage once again. As he walked through the village people could see three bundles in his arms but if one looked closely enough they would see that the bundles were actually babies and not just any babies the saviors of Konaha Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Huuyga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura. Not saying anything to anyone the Sandaime headed straight for the hospital room where Kushina was resting after the long birth quickly and knocked on the door.

...No Reply

He knocked again

...No Reply

Worried he opened the door only to see that Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina was dead the birth of Naruto being too hard on her and she couldn't last.

With a solemn look in his eyes Sarutobi walked out of the room with the kids still resting happily in his arms. He looked down at all three of them with a grandfatherly smile but frowned when he thought about the council and what they would try to do when they found out about this.

Boy was he about to go through hell.

**A/N: Please no flames. I'll update asap R&amp;R**


	2. Letters

**Here is the new chapter**

**Edited: 10/14/16**

**The Three Jinchuuriki**

**~Letters~**  
**~8 Years Later on October 10th~**

Konahagakure has recovered from the attack six years ago but there is still a black mark on the village that wouldn't be forgotten for many years to come. While the village itself was holding up well the main problem was the amount of shinobi the village had left, most had died in the attack six years ago and the numbers are terribly low still. Everyone who knew this fact were surprised that war hadn't broken out with the other hidden villages like Kumogakure for the Hyuuga's Byakugan or Iwagakure for the lands and Kami knows that they would lose the war eventually if one started. So they were glad for whatever miracle that has kept war from breaking out... so far.

However The Sandaime was getting really worried as the word of the Bijuu being sealed in Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata because there were countless assassination attempts on their lives and the Elders and council didn't help at all. _'Minato, Kushina, Mebuki, and Hizashi you would all be so disappointed in this village'_ Sarutobi thought as he sat behind his desk to do more of that damn paperwork.

**~In the dark streets of Konaha~**

Three six year old children could be spotted running through the moon lit streets of Konaha looking way beyond the point of exhaustion, yet still running because to them it would be fatal if the stopped seeing as they were running from something. The only boy had short blond hair as bright as the sun with whisker marks on his sun kissed cheeks and big ocean blue eyes, one of the girls had bluish purple hair that was short in the back and had longer bangs that went to her chin with wide lilac tinted pale eyes, and the last child who was also a girl had bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. They were the saviors of the Hidden Leaf, their names were Uzumaki Naruto, Himatari Hinata, and Reiame Sakura **(They are orphans so I changed their last names and shortened Naruto's)**... But to the citizens and a good amount of shinobi of Konaha they were 'The Demons'. The kids wore nasty clothing that no one should be wearing, they smelled disgusting and they were barely held together because someone had ripped them to shreds.

They turned a dark corner only to wish they hadn't because they met with a dead end which was the worst thing that could have happened. When they tried to run back the other way they were backed into the wall by the mob that was chasing them. This happened almost every day but the worst beating they get is every year on their birthday **(Which they all shared the same birthday, October 10th)**, they didn't know why it happened every year, but all the adults start chasing them and always give them a major beating.

"You demons finally stopped running, eh!?" a man sneered.

"That's good, I was getting tired of chasing their asses." another agreed slurring his words because he was drunk and couldn't talk properly.

"We'll take care of you demons, just like the Yondaime would have wanted." another stated.

The mob of shinobi and villagers alike slowly closed in on the three huddling jinchuuriki who were in the corner of the alley crying, hoping and praying that someone would save them this time.

"W-Why d-do you adults d-do this every year? W-W-We n-never did a-anything to you." Naruto cried.

"Humph, look the demons want mercy. How ironic you didn't show one drop of mercy when you were killing our families and destroying our village!" the first man growled out.

The mob lost it after hearing about how their families were murdered and the village was almost reduced to rubble and started beating the living shit out of the children using anything within range that could seriously harm them – including kunai knives, pipes, hands, and feet. Though the kids were taking a beating, Naruto got the worst of it because he threw himself onto the girls to protect them more and took most of their beatings too. Right when the mob was about to deliver the final blow Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and in their place were rag-dolls much to their annoyance. They turned to see Naruto in the arms of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakura in arms of a dog masked A.N.B.U** (Kakashi)**, and Hinata in the arms of a cat masked A.N.B.U. **(Neji)**.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing to these kids!" Sarutobi yelled releasing his K.I. on the mob making most of them wet their pants.

"We were simply doing what The Yondaime would have done, Hokage-sama." stated one of the shinobi that were there.

"I see... I have told you multiple times in the past five years what would happen if you threatened these kids." Sarutobi stated "A.N.B.U deal with them they have broken one of my laws too many times and I'm tired of it." Sarutobi ordered as five A.N.B.U showed up and did some hand signs **(Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger)** and said **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)"** and the mob lit with flames and screams. After the flames finished off the mob and the screaming stopped Sarutobi shunshined to his office with the assembled medical team following after. They only healed the major wounds knowing the Bijuu inside them would finish with healing their hosts.

Sarutobi dismissed the medical team but not before having a little chat with them about keeping their mouths shut about them being jinchuuriki. He then sat on the edge of the desk to wait for them to wake up. Fifteen minutes later, they woke up from their bloody encounter and sat up to look around finding they were in the Hokage's office. They looked around more to find Old Man Sarutobi smiling at them.

"Ah, you three finally woke up, you had me a little worried." Sarutobi stated with a grandfatherly smile and a worried look in his eye.

The three six year olds smiled "Y-You saved us again Ojii-sama, T-Thank you" Sakura said.

"Hai, also those men won't be bothering you guys again. Hmm you must be hungry, how about some tea and dango?" he said softly.

Their stomachs almost roared at the mention of food and all three quickly nodded their heads, getting a small laugh from Sarutobi before he left to get the snacks.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata decided to explore the office while they waited. While looking Sakura found a floorboard that stood out from the rest and moved it to reveal three scrolls with each of their names on each one and Sakura passed them out to the right person for them to read.

**~Letters~**

**~Sakura~**

_October 10th_

_To my little cherry blossom,_

_I am your mother Mebuki Haruno, I'm writing to you from my death bed._

_I'm sorry I can't be around to watch you grow up but I thought I could at least tell you about the Haruno Kekkei Genkai. Our Kekkei Genkai is a doujutsu called Genkaigan; it enables a Haruno to copy any other Kekkei Genkai or Jutsu._

_It usually doesn't activate until a Haruno is at the age of six, when it activates or shows up you will meet your Inner. Your Inner is basically another side of you, his/her job is to sort and store everything you copy in her own head and give you the right information when you need it._

_Your father's name was Kizashi Haruno._

_My time is running out, cherry blossom. If you ever need any help seek out my sister and her daughter, your aunts name is Tsunade Senju and her daughter's name is Shizune Senju. If you can't locate them seek out my adopted brother-in-law Kakashi Hatake, he is your uncle._

_With Lots of Love,_  
_Mebuki Haruno  
P.S. You are not the last Haruno, you have a sister named Konan Reiame she lives in Amegakure with her boyfriend's Nagato Uzumaki and Yahiko Fuuma_

Sakura fell to her knees sobbing until she felt a weird pull in her mind and eyes, she didn't notice it but her eyes glowed slightly blue. She felt something pull on her mind so she closed her eyes when she opened them she was in a dark blue room and she saw someone who looked like her walk over and hold her hand out.

**"Hello I'm your Inner, my name is Yuuki, you can now use your Kekkei Genkai and I will teach you how but for now wake up. Your friends need you."** the person now identified as Yuuki, her Inner said.

Sakura woke up to see Hinata on the floor crying and Naruto reading his letter. Sakura stood up and walked over to Hinata then sat down only to pull Hinata into her side and pet her hair until she fell asleep.

**~Hinata~**

_October 10th_

_To my lovely daughter Hinata,_

_I am your father Hizashi Huuyga of the Branch Family. I am writing to you from my death bed to tell you who your parents were and why we are gone._

_We died fighting the Bijuu and we left you in the care of our good friend The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._

_Your mother's name was Pandora Himatari-Huuyga; she was a kind hearted soul who hated fighting and war. She was a medic-nin and she died a little after you were born trying to help with healing shinobi who were on the battlefield. She loved that you got my Byakugan and not her red eyes._

_I am the leader of the branch house because the clan leader is my twin brother. When I die your care goes to your older brother Neji, so when you get this letter search out your brother. Also if you ever get out of or escape the village take Neji with you so you will both stay free of the Huuyga Clans rein, he will protect you and anyone with you._

_Remember we will always love you and your brother._

_Good-bye Hinata-hime, _  
_Hizashi Huuyga_

Hinata collapsed onto the floor bawling her eyes out. A few minutes later she felt herself pulled into someone's side; she looked through tear-stained eyes and found the person to be Sakura. As Sakura pet her hair she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~Naruto~**

_October 10th_

_To my son Naruto,_

_Your last name is Namikaze-Uzumaki. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze; I am your mother and the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze – who is your father._

_I don't have much time left, your birth was hard on me but never think that me dying was your fault. Your father died saving the village by sealing the three Bijuu inside you, Saku-chan, and Hina-chan. I know what the villagers will do to you kids and I'm sorry for not being there for you three. I love you very much Naru-kun._

_The Uzumaki Clan has a knack for sealing jutsus and as does the Namikaze. People in the Uzumaki Clan have a high chance of getting the Renningan so don't be afraid if you unlock it, if you do unlock it search out your cousin Nagato Uzumaki and his lovers Konan Reiame and Yahiko Fuuma they live in the main tower of Amegakure with Yahiko's brother Pein – who is the Amekage._

_The Namikaze Clan has a Kekkei Genkai Jutsu called The Flying Rashin Jutsu to learn it ask Old Man Sarutobi for 'The Namikaze Scroll'. If you ever need help seek out one of your godfathers. Their names are Jiraiya Senju, he is also Saku-chan's Uncle, and Iruka Hatake, he is married to Saku-chan's other Uncle._

_I'm running out of time; remember your father and I loved you very much._

_Good-bye my son, _  
_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto rolled up the letter and walked over to Hinata and Sakura who were asleep, he re-situated them so they were lying on either side of him fast asleep as he dozed off himself but was still alert.

That was how Sarutobi found them when he walked in five minutes later. Naruto in the middle gripping both girls and a scroll like a life line, Hinata on his left side with one hand gripping a scroll held close to her chest and her other hand gripping one of Sakura's hands and Naruto's shirt like a life line also, and finally Sakura in the same position as Hinata just opposite.

**As you can see Naruto is very protective of the girls even after I decided not to pout the in a pairing together, see you next time.**


	3. Meeting the Bijuu and Leaving Village

**Warnings: Non-cannon and OOC Neji and Kurama**

**Enjoy**

**Edited: 1/18/16**

**The Three Jinchuuriki**  
**Meeting the Bijuu and Leaving Village**

While the children were asleep Sarutobi put them down on the couch but unknown to him they weren't actually asleep. When Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata opened their eyes they were in an all white room **(A/N: The mindscape where Kurama took Naruto to meet all the Bijuu and their jinchuuriki)** standing in front of the two tailed cat, seven tailed horn beetle, and nine tailed fox.

**"So you have finally come, Naruto."** the giant fox said but it was so loud all three of the kids covered their ears to block out the voice.

Naruto was startled by the loud voice but gathered his courage to stand up to him. He stepped forward and pushed the girls behind him. He looked around trying to find an exit but found none, so he looked to the giant fox and said the right thing.

"H-hai where a-am I at and why is Saku-chan and Hina-chan here?" he asked barely stuttering.

**"I will answer any questions you have, but the others have to meet their bijuu first."** the fox answered as he said that Hinata disappeared with the seven tailed horn beetle and Sakura with the two tailed cat and the room changed into his own mindscape.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto panicked when the room changed to a reddish orange room with pipes running through it, but was strangely calmed when the fox spoke again.

**"Now that they are gone I need you to answer me one question before I will answer any of yours."** he said

"Hai, what would you like to know?" Naruto asked losing his fear now that Sakura and Hinata left.

**"Do you know who I am and how I came to be trapped here?"** he asked him.

"Hai, you are one of the bijuu that attacked my village and you were sealed inside me by my otou-san before he died. That is all I gathered from my kaa-san's letter." Naruto explained.

**"Hai, I am a bijuu. The demon nine tailed fox, Kurama. If you are wondering where you are at, you are in one of the places only a jinchuuriki can go. Now any questions?"** he said/asked now identified as Kurama.

"Hai, can you tell me why the villagers call Saku-chan, Hina-chan, and I demons and beat us up." Naruto asked timidly.

The fox's face remained neutral but inwardly he was frowning. **"Trust me kit, you are very far from being a demon. I should know I'm a demon you, must understand that the villagers were not attacking you because they want to. Its because they can't get me while I'm sealed inside of you. So they they think that by hurting you they will also hurt me. You are simply the punching bag for them, of course if they weren't blinded by their hatred and sadness they would know that all they were doing was hurting an innocent child. Enough this talk, I would like to talk about training you. You will begin as soon as possible and the two other kits will be joining you as well. As soon as you get out of here you will need to go to the Hokage and ask him permission to leave the village for a six year training trip, but do not mention I will be the one training you. If he asks just tell him you want to learn to defend yourself and technically you won't be lying."** explained Kurama

Naruto was listening intently to Kurama and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he heard he was going to be trained by The Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama, but Naruto couldn't help but think something real fishy was going "How do I know you're not trying to trick me? You've already tried to destroy the village! Also you took my otou-san away from me, so how can I trust you?" asked Naruto

Kurama's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at he boy **"You **_**dare**_** accuse me of lying, especially to a human such as your self. I have killed humans for more stupider reasons than this!"** he yelled causing Naruto to cover his ears** "But why would I need to trick you? To ecape and be free? If I could escape don't you thing I would been done it by now? I could have influenced you mentally or physically but I had no inclination to. You have suffered enough by the hands or kunai of the villagers and shinobi. I didn't feel the need to do anything, like I said before I respect your sacrifices and respect is very hard to get from a demon. I may have no proof that you can trust me aside from what I just told you, so it is up to you in whether you want my assistance or not."** Kurama answered

Naruto stared at the giant fox as if trying to analyze it's words before he finally spoke "I'll trust you, sensei."

A low growl erupted from Kurama's throat. **"You have made the right choice. Now I think its time I tell you that I along with Chomei and Matatabi plan to teach you and your vixens our own demonic jutsus along with taijutsu (hand to hand combat), kenjutsu (sword combat), ninjutsu (chakra techniques), genjutsu (illusion techniques), and even fuinjutsu (sealing techniques)."** explained Kurama.

Naruto's eyes went wide at everything the nine tailed fox just said. He had ideas going through his head at a hundred miles an hour. He never thought that something that has caused him and friends such misery could turn out to be a blessing.

"Let's do it." He said.

Kurama chuckled **"Alright, when you get out of here ask the Hokage for permission to leave. I will be able to speak to you because of the connection we have Jinchuuriki to Bijuu... and gomenasai (I am sorry) Naruto."** He said before Naruto disappeared from his mindscape and started waking up.

_**With Sakura**_

After she disappeared from Naruto and Hinata she looked around and saw that she was in a blue room covered in flames that didn't burn her.

"H-hello is anyone there?" she called and the two tailed cat came out of the flames to the left of her.

**"Hello there Sakura, this is the world inside you that I live in. I am The Two Tailed Cat Demon, Matatabi. All nine of us tailed beasts were created by the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths, sadly I am one of the only girls. I have two sisters and six brothers. Now do you have any questions, sukoshi kabu (little cub)?"** the cat now identified as Matatabi spoke in a soothing motherly voice.

"Just a couple, why are you inside me and why did you bring me here now?" she asked.

**"To answer your first question, I am here because The Yondaime Hokage sealed me, Chomei, and Kurama inside you, Naruto, and Hinata. The reason we have brought all here now is to offer to train you for six years. So do you except our offer? You will have the other cubs with you also."** Matatabi explained.

"Hai, I accept sensei but what will you teach us?" she asked

**"You have made the right choice. Now, I along with Chomei and Kurama plan to teach you and your the other cubs our own demonic jutsus along with taijutsu (hand to hand combat),kenjutsu (sword combat), ninjutsu (chakra techniques), genjutsu (illusion techniques), and even fuinjutsu (sealing techniques)."** explained Matatabi**.**

**"Now when you wake up you will need to ask the Hokage for permission to leave the village to train abroad for six years. But do not mention that it will be my siblings and myself training you cubs. I'll notify you on where to go when you leave the gates. Sayōnara (Goodbye), sukoshi kabu."** she said as Sakura disappeared.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata looked around and found herself to be in a green and yellow room with grass as the floor.

"H-hello i-is a-a-anyone t-there?" she called out.

**"Hello sukoshi hōka-han (little firebug), please have confidence in yourself and stop stuttering"** said a giant three tailed-four winged horn beetle **"My name is Chomei, I am the Seven Tailed Horn Beetle"** the beetle said now identified as Chomei.

"H-hai Chomei, I'll try. Why am I here?" she asked.

**"We – meaning Matatabi, Kurama, and I – decided to train you and your friends in the ninja way. Do you except our offer, sukoshi hōka-han?"** Chomei asked.

"What would we do if I agree and how long would we be gone?" she asked.

**"We would teach you our own demonic jutsus along with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even Fuinjutsu. You will need to go to the hokage with the others and ask to leave the village to train. If he needs to assign you a Jonin or ANBU to go with you, ask for Neji Huyga. He is your brother and one of the youngest ANBU in the village."** explained Chomei.

"Hai, I agree sensei, I also know that Neji is my brother. I was told by my otou-san that if I leave the village I am to take him with me." she said.

**"I'll contact you later Sayōnara, sukoshi hōka-han."** Chomei said as Hinata disappeared.

**Hokage's Office**

"Ah, so you three have finally awoken." Sarutobi spoke causing Naruto to look around until he spotted Sakura and Hinata looking at him as if telling him 'we know what to do' with their eyes.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage and gave him a huge foxy smile "Hai, jiji-sama guess we got a little emotional, eh? Anyways we have a huge favor to ask of you." He said while walking towards Sakura and Hinata, then all three turned to Sarutobi with a serious expressions on their faces and bowed "Jiji-sama we wish to ask for permission to leave the village and train to become shinobi and so that we can be able to defend ourselves from attacks that would come from anyone" explained Naruto.

To say Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement, although he did understand the childrens reasoning. He looked at Naruto and the girls and could see the pure determination in their eyes. Knowing they weren't going to leave until they heard his reply he snapped his fingers and a dog masked ANBU appeared.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the ANBU said.

"Kakashi, I have an S-rank mission for you. I wish for you take these three out of the village and teach them the way of the shinobi." the Hokage said.

"Ano, I have to request a different ANBU to go with us." Hinata stated without stuttering which caused everyone to look at her suprised.

"Well who would you suggest go with you, Hinata-chan." Sarutobi asked her.

"My brother, Neji Hugya. I do belive he is ANBU. I have orders that if I leave the village I have to take him with me." she said.

"Whose orders are those?" asked the ANBU now identified as Kakashi.

"My father's. Now can Neji come with us?" she snapped getting impatient.

"Hai." Sarutobi said snapping his fingers.

"Kakashi, you are dismissed." Kakashi poofed away and in his place stood an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Neji, you may remove your mask." Sarutobi said.

Neji removed his mask and looked around till his eyes landed on Hinata.

His eyes widened as he looked to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, why are my imouto and her friends here? I thought we agreed that she would not meet me till she graduated." He said.

"Hai, well she found a letter from your father that said if she was to leave the village she must have you with her. Her, Saku-chan, and Naru-kun wish to leave the village for training but I can't let them leave alone because of 'them'. I was going to send Kakashi but Hina-chan requested you go. So I am giving you a S-class mission, take them out of the village and oversee their training." explained Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji said then grabbed the kids, but before he could poof away Naruto asked Sarutobi for the Namikaze Scroll. The Hokage handed it to him before they poofed away.

"I'm getting to old for this shit." he said before he started on his dreaded paper work that he wished he could light on fire with a fire jutsu without getting in trouble.

**The chidren's apartment complex**

Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto appeared in front of a horrible looking apartment that looked like it would collapse at any moment. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura turned to Neji once they went inside. Hinata ran up to him and hugged him while crying and saying nii-sama over and over.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Should we tell him or not?"

That was when Hinata walked over and told them what happened with her Bijuu "Aniki, come over here for a minute please?" Hinata asked.

"What do you need, imouto-chan" he asked walking over.

"You know we are Jinchuuriki, right?" she asked him in a whisper.

He nodded "But how did ya'll know that you were jinchuuriki?" he asked back in a whisper also.

"When we found our letters our bijuu thought it would be a good time to introduce themselves to us. They wanted to train us that is why we are leaving Konaha. I have the Nanabi, Chomei." she explained.

Naruto picked up where she left off by saying "I have the Kyuubi, Kurama."

Sakura then finished explaining by saying "And I have the Nibi, Matatabi. Also she will tell us where to go when we get to the gates."

"Hai, then we better leave." Neji said looking stunned.

When they packed everything they needed they headed to the main gate. When they got there Sakura told everyone that they were heading to Amegakure. They are now walking into a new adventure and life.

**Finally got the new chapter done. Please R&amp;R. No flames aloud but I always welcome constructive criticism.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Amegakure

**I updated earlier than planned. Enjoy!**

**Edited: 11/7/16**

**The Three Jinchuuriki  
Amegakure**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Once we left the village I asked Matatabi where to go.

**"Head to Amegakure, it's in the east direction. You should get there in three days. When you get to the gate ask to see the Amekage, he will lead you to your sister."** she told me.

_**"Hai, Sensei."**_ I said back "Guys, Matatabi-sensei just told me we need to head east to Amegakure and ask to see the Amekage. We should be there in three days. He should take us to my sister." I told everyone else out loud.

"Hai, Saku-chan. What is your sister's name?" Naruto asked me changing course to head in the direction I said.

"Konan Reiame, she lives with her boyfriend's Nagato Uzumaki and Yahiko Fuuma." I answered.

He turned around with a surprised face "What?! Nagato is my cousin!" he yelled.

"Quiet. We are nearing the Hi no Kuni border. Get into formation so we aren't caught off guard." Neji ordered and we got into the standard four person squad formation with him in the front, Hinata on his left side, Naruto in the back, and me on his right.

_**Three Days Later**_

We finally got to the Amegakure gates and Neji showed them our Village Pass and shinobi details and asked for a meeting with the Amekage. They told us to get settled and someone would come to us with details for a meeting.

Neji walked back over to us and said "Let's find a hotel for now." then he headed into the village with us following. We found a nice hotel, paid for a night, put our stuff in the room and then left to go shopping for ninja clothes and weapons.

When we found a shop that looked decent enough we went inside to look around. I headed to the clothes first with Hinata.

"Hina-chan, look at this!" I called when I found what I thought to be perfect for us. They were battle kimonos in dark purple and forest green. They had sky blue and dark red sashes respectfully. **(A/N: Think Temari in Shippuden) **

"They're perfect, Saku-chan. But we should also get fishnet to cover some of our skin." She said as she headed to the shelf with all kinds and colors of fishnet and grabbed a few sets of standard black half and short sleeve under shirts. She also grabbed a few pairs of knee and calf length leggings.

As she finished I headed over to the shoes and grabbed two pairs of calf and knee length combat boots in our sizes. When we paid, leaving them for the clerk to put our clan markings, we headed over to the boys to see what Naruto got.

He ended up with a black and dark blue jumpsuit jacket with standard jonin style pants in black and a couple of long sleeved fishnet under shirts. He left his clothes with ours to get his clan spiral put on them.

Neji still in his ANBU uniform sans mask took us across the street and bought six chuunin sets of kunai and senbon, giving each of two each.

After we picked up our stuff and Neji grabbed some black travel cloaks we went back to the hotel to change before our meeting with the Amekage. I was finishing my hair, putting it up into a bun with two senbon when someone knocked on the door.

Neji sent us a signal to hide while he answered the door. It was an Ame ANBU telling us to come to the Kage building immediately, so we got our stuff and headed to the giant metal building. Neji had picked up Hinata and I climbed onto his back while he and Naruto walked into the building.

_**At the Kage building  
Unknown POV**_

I was standing in the shadows while Pein was waiting for our guest to arrive while talking to his brother and his lovers.

"Yahiko, who do you think they are? They came from Konaha." he asked.

"Well, Konan-chan is originally from Konaha so it might be some–" Yahiko started to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"I guess we will find out now." Nagato whispered at the same time Pein called "Enter."

When the door opened the first person was a young boy about eleven years old with a cat ANBU mask tied to his hip and the standard uniform on. Holding onto his pant leg was an eight year old blonde in a dark blue and black jumpsuit at least from what I can see, a girl with long pink hair pulled up into a bun with two senbon and was wearing a forest green battle kimono was hanging off his back, and another girl with bluish black hair that reached her shoulder blades in the back with long bangs wearing an outfit that matched the pink haired girls except hers was a dark purple color.

I heard Konan gasp as the ANBU crouched to let the girls down. The pink one moved in front of him and the other grabbed his pant leg. Konan got up and ran to the pink one but the ANBU stepped in front of her to shield the children.

"My name is Neji Huuyga. I'm an ANBU captain for Konahagakure." the ANBU introduced himself.

"Hello Huuyga-san, I am the Amekage, Pein Fuuma. This is my younger brother Yahiko Fuuma and his lovers Konan Reiame and Nagato Uzumaki." Pein said motioning to each person as he said their names.

"The bluish black haired girl is my imouto Hinata, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sakura Haruno." Neji introduced in turn with his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I am looking for my sister, Konan Reiame." Sakura said

"Konan?" Pein asked looking at the blue haired woman. When Neji had moved she finished running to Sakura and hugged her.

"She is my imouto. I had took our mothers maiden name when I left the village eight years ago." she told him while standing up with Sakura still in her arms.

"Uzumaki-san, who are your parents?" Nagato decided to interrupt the little reunion.

"My father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze" the Uzumaki said

"So, your my cousin." Nagato stated and the Uzumaki nodded.

"I am really sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we need to talk, Papa." I said walking out of the shadows.

**I'll update asap. R&amp;R people.**


	5. Meeting Abigail-hime, Introduction Game

**I don't own Fireflies that belongs to Owl City**

**Edited: 11/7/16**

_**The Three Jinchuuriki  
**__**Meeting Princess Abigail and The Introduction Game**_

**Previously on The Three Jichuuriki- "I am really sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to talk, Papa." I said walking out of the shadows.-**

**~Pein's POV~**

"I am really sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to talk, Papa." I heard someone say from the shadows then I saw Abigail-hime walk forward.

"Ano, Abbi-hime, my bullshit radar is going off the charts." Yahiko said in sing song voice.

"Urasai, Yahiko-baka!" She shouted

"Nani ga anata ga Abigail-hime ga hitsuyōna nodesu?(What do you need Princess Abigail?)" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anata wa mada sore o kanjite inai, karera wa kyūbinokitsune, Nanao hōnbītoru, soshite futatsu no o no neko no tame no hitobashira-ryokudesu. Tame, watashi wa jū-bi no sore o kanchi suru koto ga dekimasu. Korera no 3-ri no kodomo ga hoshī ka nanika ga hitsuyōdesu. Sore igai wa, watashi wa sugu ni modotte mura ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu. Matawa watashi wa, koko de papa o hokanohito o motte kuru koto ga dekimasu. **(Haven't you sensed it yet, they are the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox, the Seven Tailed Horn Beetle, and the Two Tailed Cat. I can sense it because of the Ten Tails. These three kids want or need something. Other than that I need to go back to the village soon. Or could I bring the others here, Papa.)**" she told me shrugging.

"Hai, Abbi-hime. I'll ask them to explain. Hai, you can musume." I said then turned back to our guests.

"This is Princess Abigail of Kagegakure and Amegakure. She is also my daughter. She is the Juubi chakra jichuuriki and she has sensed that there are three other jinchuuriki in our presence. Care to explain yourselves." I told them while Abbi-hime went to sit down. Abbi-hime has long black and white hair with the base black and her pigtails are snow white reaching down to her calfs. She has lightly tanned skin, narrow teal eyes, pouty lips, and a lean but lightly muscled build. She wears a light blue battle kimono that goes to her knees with a wight sash; a fishnet under shirt that turns into finger-less gloves; black knee high lace up combat boots; and a ground length pitch black trench coat with a hood, that was down. She has piercings consisting of small rings up and dawn both ears. Her Kagegakure headband rests around her neck. She has three tattoos; the kanji for love on her left shoulder; the kanji for trust on her right inner wrist; and an Eye of Anubis on the back of her neck. Then she has six piercing besides her earrings. Snakebites in the shape of fangs, a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, a sapphire nose piercing, a skull and crossbones tongue piercing, and a belly button piercing with black and sapphire stars hanging down. She also has a black and blue katana on her back.

The little blond boy stepped forward speaking for the small group. "Hai, we are jichuuriki. I carry the Kyuubi, Hina-chan carries the Nanabi, and Saku-chan carries the Nibi. We did not come here for any thing except to train and get help from Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, and Nagato with it. Sensei's told us to leave Konahagakure to travel and train ourselves." he explained with his head held high.

I looked to Abbi-hime and she nodded telling me he told the truth. "Konan, Yahiko, Nagato will you help them?" I asked. Nagato nodded with Yahiko doing the same in his arms and Konan looked up from suffocating Sakura with hugs and cuddles and nodded.

"How long do you plan on staying in Ame?" Abbi-hime asked politely

"We are still unsure." Neji said shrugging.

"Hai, we will get started after we show you where you will be staying." Nagato said letting go of Yahiko and standing up.

Konan started walking away with Sakura still in her arms. Nagato wrapped an arm around Yahiko, kissed his cheek, and followed her. Neji picked Hinata up and went out the door next. Then Abbi-hime suprised me by walking over to Naruto picking him up with a smile and following Neji out the door talking to him. I stayed in the room and let them do whatever.

**~Abigail's POV~**

I got up after the ANBU picked up his imouto and walked over to the blond standing there with a sad and lonely look on his face. I smiled at him which I never do and picked him up.

"You're Naruto Namikaze, right?" I asked him walking after the ANBU that I can't remember the name of.

"H-hai, how do you know my otou-san's last name?" he asked back.

"My name is Abigail Storm Fuuma-Uchiha. I was in Konaha because my village was attacked and my papa and Nii-sama sent me and my baby sister off so i didn't get hurt. Minato Namikaze and his wife took care of us as a favor to my brother. Your eight, right?" I explained as we caught up with the others.

"Hai, why did you leave Konaha?" he asked.

"I was a jinchuuriki and the elders wanted me out of the village. My brother sent a message to get me because our home village was repaired. So I traveled back with Itachi Uchiha because we had formed an attachment and he came to stay with me after his brother was born and could became heir. He also brought his two year old sister with him." I explained to the eight year old.

"Cool!" he said in awe.

"We are here." Konan stated from the front of the group walking into their house.

I smiled down at Naruto and walked into the house. I put him down and told him to explore as I talked to the ANBU, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. He ran off with the other two kids as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, come sit down so we can talk." I ordered them and Konan dragged her boys to sit down on the other couch knowing not to disobey me. But the ANBU decided to stand until I gave him my legendary death glare which I got from my kaa-san.

"Kōnan-chan, anata no dansei o seigyo shite kudasai. Watashi ga hanashite iru ma, sorera ga dete tsukuritakunai. Anata wa watashi no rūru o shitte iru. **(Konan-chan, please control your men. I do not want them making out while I am speaking. You know my rules.)**" I said while staring at Nagato and Yahiko who jumped apart when they heard what I said.

"What are your rules?" the ANBU asked.

"ANBU-san stay out of our conversation even if you understand me. I don't like most citizens of Konaha." I said glaring at him.

"My name is Neji Huuyga, not ANBU and if you don't like citizens of Konaha then why are you talking to Naruto-kun." he said glaring back.

"Because he is a forced jinchuuriki and I know what he goes through plus they all need a mother figure in their life. Now SIT DOWN!" I explained losing my glare.

"Fine, what do you want and can I ask some question?" he said sitting down on the floor with his arm crossed.

"I want to ask questions about the kids and so long as they are reasonable." I said shrugging.

"Now watch this." I said while smirking and looking at Konan.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI, HINATA HUUYGA, SAKURA HARUNO-REIAME! GET DOWN HERE, WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Konan and I yelled together

The kids came running down the stairs saying "Nee-chan, Okaa-san you needed us?" over and over.

"Konichiwa, my darlings, now we need some rules.

1\. No running or jutsus in the house unless it is an emergency.

2\. Ask politely for things.

3\. No sweets before meals and only if you eat everything on your plate.

If there if a need for more I will tell you. You have to be quite because my toddler is constantly sleeping. Speaking of, let me go get him." I explained to them before running up to Eil's room. I walked over to his crib and looked over his chubby face and soft black hair. I picked him up as he woke showing his dark blue eyes and kissed his cheeks.

'He reminds me of his father, Kami I miss him. I'll send a message to my brother to send him, Kage, Akuma, Emiko, Aya, and Bekah.' I thought walking down stairs. I stopped watching the seen before me.

Naru, Nagato, and Yahiko were roughhousing on the floor. Neji and Hina were talking about their life on the love seat while Konan and Saku were cuddled on the couch.

I went and sat in my chair before clearing my throat. "Okay here is what we are all going to do. We are going to go in a circle stating our names, ages, birthday, spouses or crushes, favorite food, hobby, family, and our dream. Okay?" I asked as Naru, Nagato, and Yahiko sat up and they all nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first. My name is Abigail Uchiha. I'm fifteen. My birthday is on March 21st. I'm married to Uchiha Itachi. My favorite foods are teriyaki chicken and dango. My hobbies are to learn new things and spend time with my family. I have my husband Itachi we have been together since I was ten, my 18 month old son Elijah, my father Pein, my uncle Yahiko, my brother Alexander, my sister Rebekah, my adopted nephew Kagemaru, and my sorta nephew Akuma. My dream is to protect my precious people and help their dreams come true." I said with a lovely smile on my face as Eli plays with my hair

"This is my son, Elijah Matthew, and he is almost 18 months old. his birthday is on March 28th. I had him right after I turned 14." I said turning him around so they could see him the I motioned for Naru to come over as I say him staring.

I handed him Eli after showing him how to hold him. "Pass Eli around during the introductions, you can hold him during you turn." I said as Pein walked through the door looking surprised to see us still up before he sat on the couch between me and Saku. (A/N: Seating goes like this to the left; Chair across from the entrance hall; Abigail and Elijah, Rug; Naruto, Nagato, and Yahiko, Love-seat; Neji and Hinata, Couch; Konan, Sakura, Pein, Chair. all around a coffee table.)

"Papa, just watch and participate, please?" I pleaded pouting. He rolled his eyes but nodded. "You're up Naru-chan!" I cheered.

Naru looked up from where he was playing with Eli and nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm eight. My birthday is on October 10th. I have a c-crush on H-Hina-chan. My favorite food is ramen. My hobby is playing pranks. My family right now is Abbi-kaa, Nagato-nii, Saku-chan, Konan-nee, Yahiko-nii, and Neji-nii. My dream is to my my parents proud of me." He sated proudly before passing Eli to Nagato as everyone mentioned smiled.

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki. I'm eighteen. My birthday is September 19th. I'm engaged to Konan and Yahiko. I love dango and rice cakes. My hobby is spending time with my loves. My family is my little sister Emiko, Naruto, Yahiko, Konan, and Pein. My dream is to rebuild my family." The red head said distractedly while playing pattie cake with Eli before he passed him to his ginger haired lover.

"My name is Yahiko Fumma. I'm eighteen. My birthday is February 20th. It is obvious who I am with. I have a special love for dango. My hobbies are playing pranks, spending time with Nagato and Konan, and training. My family technically consists of me, Pein, Abbi, and Elijah. My dream is protecting my precious people." He smarted off while rocking Eli who was falling asleep again.

"My name is Neji Huuyga. I'm eleven. My birthday is July 3rd. I don't like anyone right now. I don't have a favorite food and I don't have a lot of free time. Hinata is my family. My dream is to abolish the Caged Bird Seal all Branch members get at age three." He said staring at Eli before helping Hina hold him.

"My name is Hinata Huuyga. I'm eight. My birthday is October 10th. I like Naru-kun. I love rice balls. My hobby is drawing. My family is Neji-nii, Saku-chan, and Abbi-kaa. My dream is to prove that the Biju can be good." She said passing the now asleep Eli to Konan.

"My name is Konan Reiame. I'm eighteen. My birthday is the same as Yahiko's. I'm engaged to Yahiko and Nagato. I love any type of sweets. My hobby is origami. My family is Yahiko, Pein, Nagato and Saku-chan. My dream is to be a mother." she said hugging Eli to her chest before passing him on to Saku.

"My name is Sakura Haruno-Reiame. I'm eight. My birthday is thee same as Hina-chan and Naru-kun. I love dango and sweet and sour chicken. My hobby is reading. Naru-kun, Hina-chan, Konan-nee, and Abbi-kaa are my family. My dream is to become a medic nin rivaling Tsunade of the Sannin so I can make sure my precious people stay safe." She stated nodding to herself. Pein carefully grabbed Eli kissing him on the forehead.

"My name is Pein Fuuma. I'm thirty-one. My birthday is May 2nd. I don't have a love interest. I love teriyaki chicken and sweet and spicy curry. My hobbies are training and spending time with my daughter and grandson. My family is Yahiko, Abigail, and Elijah. My dream is to restore Amegakure." He said before standing with Eli still in his arms as he goes upstairs. I also saw that Naru had fell asleep so I stood and picked him up.

"Now it's nine p.m. so we will take you up to your room and you will go to sleep." I said I walked to the stairs.

"Neji-san grab Hina-chan. Konan you grab Saku-chan." I ordered.

I walked up the stairs to the first room next to Eli's. It had a king size bed so all three of the kids should be able to sleep comfortably. I sat Naruto on the bed and kissed his forehead while tucking him in. I also did the same for the girls.

When I was going to walk away Naruto grabbed my hand and asked me to sing them a lullaby. So I grabbed a chair and sung them a song my papa sung to me after mum died.

**"You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave tear drops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**(Thread, thread...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**(Ha-ha)**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**(Said farewell)**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**(Jar, jar, jar...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"**

I smiled and said "Watashi no chīsana mono o oyasumi, watashi wa ashita o ai shimashou. (Goodnight my little ones, I'll see you tomorrow.)" walking out the door.


	6. Training Start

**Finally I got the new chapter up. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Month by Month Training**

**~Hikari's POV~**  
**~Sunday~**

The next morning I woke up the kids got them showered and dressed and out to the training ground. When we got out there I pulled out four chakra slips.

"Okay kids, these are called chakra slips. They will tell me what your chakra affinity is. If it burns that means you have an affinity for fire. Turning to dust and crumbling means your affinity is earth. Soaking means your affinity is water. If your slip were to crumble your affinity would be lightning. The last reaction would be for the slip to split in half meaning the affinity would be wind." I said holding up the four slips and they had confused faces. "Here let me show you. All you have to do is but a little bit of your chakra into the slip." I explained while putting my chakra into one of the slip and watching it crumble.

"See that means my affinity is lightning. Now you try." I said handing them one each. Naruto's split in half, Sakura's turned to dust and crumbled, and Hinata's crumbled like mine.

"Okay, let's see. Naruto your affinity is wind, Sakura yours is earth, and Hinata is lightning like me." I said and led them back in for lunch. We spent the day watching movies and talking then they went to bed to rest up for training tomorrow.

* * *

**~Stat Journal~**

**_~October~_**

_After I got them to do the chakra slips and they went to bed I had talked Pein into teaching them fuinjutsu as both Kushina-chan and Minato-kun had been masters at it. Also I do believe Sakura's mother and Hiashi-kun were pretty good at it too._

_I've worked with them every day on different things besides the training. I showed them it is ok to mess up sometimes. After that Naruto-kun became the knuckle head I knew he was, playing pranks on everyone except Pein. His favorite pass time is to pour water on his cousin and Yahiko-kun when they are making out. His is coming along great with Minato-kun's Harashin Jutsu because it is like a kekkei genkai, but he is having trouble with other chakra output. I think I need to have Pein check his seal. I may be a genius when it comes to anything shinobi related but I have never been very good with jinchuuriki seals._

_Hinata-chan showed she was a genius when it came to cooking. She is more like her mother than she knows. I loved her mom's cooking. She also has the same determination as Hiashi-kun and his skill for kenjutsu. She is having a little trouble with her Byakugan and Neji-san gets frustrated because of it but she is only six and not a prodigy like him or their cousin. Also she has already picked up on Japanese and we can hold a simple conversation with it._

_Sakura-chan's training is coming along nicely. She is really good with genjutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu. She has almost mastered her sister's origami style and Neji-san's Byakugan. She is also picking up on my kekkei genkai which scares me even though Konan-chan can do some of it she is still too young to figure out how to use it properly._

**_~November ~_**

_Naruto-kun has finally picked up on tree walking and is speeding through water walking while Sakura-chan is on the leaf splitting and Hinata-chan is almost up to Sakura-chan's level. After they get done I'm going to teach them the Kagebushin seeing as they are more effective than regular clones._

_By the time this year is over with they will be low Jonin level and I'll be able to take them with me without having them worry about them getting hurt in Kage._

**_~December~_**

_All my kids are now Genin Level_

**_~February~_**

_When we get to Kage I'll have to send a messenger to the Sandaime Hokage for premission to enlist the kids as Kagegakure Chuunin. They are still getting stronger, Aniki and koi would be proud of me form being responsible and teaching the abandoned jinchuuriki how to live a full life and love._

**_~March~_**

_On my birthday was fun because I used my Lunar Style to make fireworks and the kids were awed and then Sakura started ranting about 'how that explains Yuki-chan's headache when it comes to me'. I revealed my kekkei genkai to her I have Solar Style, Lunar Style, and Yami Style and Hikari Style which I created by mixing all my styles together. By mixing Lightning, Lunar and Solar during the day I get Yami Style and Hikari Style comes in by the same mix at night. I turned twenty four. I find it funny that I was six years younger than the kids in my graduating class were. (A/N: Minato and Kushina where twenty four when they died and both were ten when they graduated) I was a four year old genius Genin. I was six when I became a Jinchuuriki and Chuunin at seven and Jonin by the time I was ten. I am now an S-class criminal ANBU that deserted her village. I just happened to go back to my own village. I am more of a genius than the Uchiha heir who happens to have deserted his village and taken refuge in my own. Kagegakure is safe haven for remorseful S-class criminals._

**_~August~_**

_My kids are now Mid-class Jonins and I'm proud of them. I decided to ask the Sandaime earlier if I could take the kids and enlist them as Aniki's shinobi. If he had said no I gave him an ultimatum if he doesn't give me the ok the minute he sends a reply back he should consider all four of the kids rouge. Yes in my mind Neji-san is still a kid. After I get the answer I'm going to be sending the adoption papers to Koi so we can adopt them before their birthday._

_Naruto-kun is a master of Pranking, Rasengan, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, and Demonic Genjutsu. Sakura-chan has mastered her Kekkei Genkai, my Lunar Style, Neji-san's Byakugan, and even Nagato-kun's Renningan. She is also a master of Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Lost Ninjutsu. Hinata-chan has mastered her own Byakugan and is a master of cooking, Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Demonic Jutsu's, Fuinjutsu, and Genjutsu._

_Naruto-kun still needs to work on genjutsu but Itachi can help him with that. Sakura-chan needs help with her strength but Tsunade-shinshou can help as I handled her medical training since I long surpassed my sensei. Finally Hinata-chan needs to work on ninjutsu; I'll have Aniki help her._

**_~October~_**

_It has been a year and we celebrated the kids' 7__th__ birthday yesterday. They had fun and my present to them was handing over the adoption papers as they were finalized earlier this week. I enjoyed their faces when they realized that they were no longer alone in this world and they finally had a family to call their own. I see something going on between Naruto and Hinata but I don't mind. We leave to Kagegakure in three days. I'm glad to be going home and introducing Itachi to our kids and them to their Alex-ji._

* * *

**I know that it is short but it is necessary for info. It will get better in the next chapter, promise. R&amp;R please.**


	7. Heading Home

**Sorry for the long wait I had some confidence problems because of flames and B**** A** guest reviewers. Please R&amp;R and no flame please.**

* * *

**Heading Home**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I was standing outside the Amekage mansion waiting for my kids to finish getting ready and come out with Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, Nagato-kun, and Neji-san so I could explain where we are going and the formation we are going to use. I looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata running towards me about five minutes later with a new size of their original outfits that they showed up in. Sakura was on Yahiko-kun's shoulders and holding onto his hair dressed like Naruto and Hinata with Konan-chan, Nagato-kun, and Neji-san behind them, Neji had his ANBU mask on.

"Naru-kun, Hina-chan, and Saku-chan come here and lower your masks you know I like to see all of your faces when I talk to you. Also Neji-san take off your mask and come here." I called to them and Naruto and Hinata jumped on me as they came running over faster than before with Sakura right behind them Neji just walking.

"Hai okaa-san!" they all three said.

"Nagato-kun catch!" I called tossing a package at him after I got the kids off of me.

"Ok kids I need to tell you something important." I said and all four looked at me as Neji knows I still consider him a kid even though he is in ANBU. "You are no longer citizens of Konahagakure you haven't been for a couple of months. It was how Itachi-kun and I were able to adopt you kids. Naru-kun, Nagato-kun still has some control of big decisions that happen with you the same goes for Saku-chan with Konan-chan and Hina-chan with Neji-san. Since it has been a year since I left home my brother needs me back home to do my part." I paused to let them absorb that information.

"All four of you are now citizens of Kagegakure plus Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun, and Konan-chan are switching alliances to be closer to the family they have left. Yahiko-kun is actually my older cousin by one year and he has wanted to take his family to live with me and mine for a couple years but Pein-kun only just let him because he had a real reason so they aren't going to be missing-nin." I said sitting on the ground to finish my story as everyone sat down around me.

"Okaa-san, who is in your family?" Hinata asked me

"Well there is my twin ototou and imouto, Alex and Abby Fuuma. Abby is twenty. My husband Itachi Uchiha, who went with me when I left Konaha. My ANBU team which consist of Itachi and I plus my best friends Zabuza and Haku Momochi they got married right before I left Kage. Yahiko and Pein who are my twin cousins. My sensei that is like a mother to me and Konan and her family. She taught Konan, Yahiko, Pein, Nagato and I when we were younger. My sensei's name is Tsunade Senju, she is actually Konan's aunt and yours too Saku, her husband Jiraiya and their daughter Shizune, who is four years younger than me. I sent her a messenger bird this morning to see if she would meet me in Kagegakure." I said and stood up and looked at my cousin and his lovers.

"Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko you are now promoted to ANBU. Nagato you are captain when we get back to the village you will meet your other teammate." I said as I put my own mask on it was of a Raven.

"Hai, Taicho." They said in unison standing and putting their masks on. Konan's was a Kite (The hunting bird), Yahiko's a beaver, and Nagato's a Fox.

"Isn't there only three people on an ANBU team usually?" Neji asked putting his mask back on.

"Not in Kagegakure, there are teams of three fighters and a medic on each team. You will be put one Squad Alpha back in the village filling a vacant spot on the squad that I am giving up to be a Jonin sensei for my kids for a bit but Itachi will take my place as Head of ANBU and Captain of the squad while Haku will take over as Medic." I said staring at him.

"Fox, formation 1 Sakura will go with you, take the east path to Kage I'll take the west we will meet up five miles from the gate. Dismissed." I said as he nodded and took off heading east with Konan on his left, Sakura on his right and Yahiko heading the tail.

"Cat, formation 1 also, Hinata on my left Naruto on my right Cat you take up the tail. Move out." I ordered as I took off.

* * *

After a day and a half we ran into a camp that had four people sitting by a fire, I signaled for my team to stop as I walked into the camp. A man with black hair looked up with red eyes once he sensed me.

"Hikari-chan?" the man asked and I took off my mask as the only girl in the group ran up to me.

"Kari-nee, what are you doing way out here?" The girl asked as she looked up at me still clinging to me. I patted her head after I signaled for my kids and Neji to come into the camp.

"I was going back to Kagegakure after spending a year in Ame training my kids. Why are you out here Rin-chan, Obito-kun, Shisui-kun, Sharky-kun?" I asked as my group stood behind me.

"We are heading to Kage also. I was coming to see my cousin and his wife and Obito and Rin wanted to see their girlfriend. We found Kisame on the way and he decided he wanted to see his best friend and her husband." Shisui said as he turned off his Sharingan and pushed Rin off of me to hug me himself and Obito did the same. Kisame gave me a bear hug, I love his hugs.

"Well you can travel with us we are almost to the meeting point for to meet up with our other group." I said and watched as Obito was going to say something until I heard someone cough and turned around.

"Damn Neji aren't you an impatient asshole today." I said as Naruto and Hinata snickered. "Anyway Obito, Shisui, Rin, Sharky meet your niece and nephew Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha and Hinata Hyyuga-Uchiha also Hinata's S.U.H.A _(Stick Up His Ass)_ brother Neji Hyyuga. Naruto, Hinata, and Hyyuga meet my cousin/brother-in-law Shisui Uchiha, my imouto's lovers Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara they are all three engaged, and my other best friend Kisame Hoshigaki." I introduced them then did some hand signs and stomped on the ground and a tent made out of earth was standing three feet away.

"We will set out in the morning we should meet up with Nagato's and Tsunade's group by mid morning then we will go to the tower and I will see Itachi by noon." I said as I lay down in my tent and Naruto and Hinata joined me and Neji took first watch.

**Next morning**

We are about a mile away from the meeting point and I feel everyone there. When we got there I hugged Tsunade and Shizune and punched Jiraiya as he touched my ass. I introduced everyone again and we started off towards the village. I did the hand signs required for you to be able to get into the village. Since Kagegakure is a village for rehabilitated nuke or missing-nin we keep it hidden to the normal eye so no one who was coming after our ninja the civilians won't get hurt, if a civilian needs to go out of the village they always have a ninja of Chuunin rank or higher with them who knows the code. We also change the code every month so if there is a leak in information they won't be able to get into the village.

I lead the way through the village to the Kage tower to see my brother as all the ninja salute me and villagers bow to which I return in turn. I look back at my group as I open the door to the Kage tower. My kids are standing in the front with Neji; behind them is Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. Obito, Rin, Shisui, and Kisame stood to their left while Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and TonTon stood to the right.

I turned and walked into the building without looking back. I knew they would follow.

* * *

**Remember no flames and if you want to flame go someplace else and if you don't like the pairings don't read this story and leave Anon reviews talking s***.**


	8. Final Pairings

**The Three Jinchuuriki Pairings**

* * *

**Main:**

**NaruHina:** Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyyuga – Cannon

**GaaSaku:** Gaara no Subaku and Sakura Haruno – One of my favorite pairings

**ShikaTema:** Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Subaku – Cannon

**ShinoKiba:** Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka – Just because

**SaiIno:** Sai and Ino Yamanaka – Cannon

**SasuHana:** Sasuke Uchiha and Hanabi Hyyuga – Just because

**KageTen:** Kagemaru Hoshigaki and TenTen – no reason

* * *

**Side:**

**ItaKari:** Itachi Uchiha and Hikari Fuuma-Uchiha – OC pairing with one of my three favorite guys of Naruto

**NagaYahiKonan:** Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko Fuuma, and Konan Reiame – Just because they all fit together (Look at last authors note for reason)

**ObiRinAbi:** Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Abigail Fuuma – I support ObiRin and I decided to put my Bi-sexual OC with them

**SasoDei:** Sasori no Akasuna and Deidara – one of my fav. yaoi pairings

**ZabuHaku:** Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki – partial cannon

**KazuHida:** Kakuzu and Hidan – I don't know why I ship this

**JiraiTsuna:** Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju – Cannon after DanTsuna if Jiraiya hadn't have died

**KakaIru:** Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino – I run the idea that Kakashi is gay because how can he read Icha Icha in public and not get even remotely interested and I only ship him with Iruka in a yaoi pairing

**AsuKure:** Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi/Sarutobi – Cannon

**ShikaShino:** Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara – Cannon

**FugaMiko:** Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha - Cannon

* * *

**Past Pairings:**

**MinaKushi:** Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki – Cannon

**KizaMebu:** Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno – Cannon

**HizaPand:** Hizashi Hyyuga and Pandora Himatari-Hyyuga – Neji's dad and an OC for his mom

* * *

**I should have the next chapter out by the end of the day. If you don't like the pairings leave this story and don't make nasty comments and If you do at least have the guts to tell me who you are. ANY YAOI PAIRINGS WILL NOT HAVE LEMONS AND I WILL MAINLY FOCUS ON THE MAIN AND A COUPLE SIDE PAIRINGS. If you are a regular reader on this story please read my Ninja Info story for info on the ninja in this story.**

**R&amp;R NO FLAMES.**


	9. Meeting Family and Graduating

**As promised the new chapter also I forgot to ad one pairing to the list and that is SuiKarin. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Graduation Ceremony**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting at my desk doing paper work with my imouto and Itachi was standing in the corner in his ANBU gear with most of his team. Their masks were off and tied to their hips at the belt. Also Kisame's son, Kagemaru, who we have been watching over for a few years, was sitting in the other corner meditating.

"Hikari-nee is suppose to be home today, nii-sama." Abby said as there was a knock on the door.

"Hai, she will. Itachi get the door, will you?" I said not looking up from the paperwork. I heard a squeal from the door and beside me so I looked up and saw my older sister Hikari hugging Itachi with a large group behind her as Abby ran to them. I stood up and hugged her after Itachi let go and Abby had her fill of cuddles.

"Everyone get in here and close the door." I ordered as Abby squealed again and glomped her lovers as soon as she spotted them and Zabuza and Haku walked over and Zabuza had his arm around Haku. Kagemaru just walked over to his dad.

"Hai otouto." She said as she crouched down and called three little kids to her. There was a girl with long pink haired wearing a strapless midnight blue dress, a light blue mask singlet, fishnet leggings and black ninja boots that went to her knees, and a long black trench coat with a hood and many hidden pockets. She also had a katana with a black and pink hilt with pink ribbons hanging off the end and a cherry blossom design on the sheath strapped to her back. Another girl with cropped bluish-black hair in a strapless lavender dress with a matching mask singlet, fishnet leggings, black ninja boots that went to her mid calf, and a long lavender trench coat like the other girl's. She also had a katana with a purple and black hilt with lavender ribbons hanging off the end and a purple flame design on the sheath on her back. A boy with wild blonde hair in black ANBU pants, a fishnet long sleeve shirt, and a crimson mask singlet with ANBU armor over it. He also had a katana strapped to his back it had a black and ruby hilt with red ribbons hanging down. The sheath has a crimson dragon on it.

She picked up the boy after taking off her mask and tying it to her belt and told a male with long brown hair to pick up the girl with the bluish-black hair and Nagato picked up the other girl and sat her on Yahiko's shoulders. They all pulled down the kids' masks so we could see their faces. The boy had three whisker like marks on each cheek, the pink haired girl had the same piercing as Konan, and the last girl was blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Otouto, Itachi, Imouto, Zabuza, Haku, and Kage meet my (our) kids. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato and Kushina my best friends growing up, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He is also Nagato's cousin. Hinata Hyyuga and her older brother Neji, Nanabi Jinchuuriki, and Sakura Haruno-Reiame, Nibi Jinchuuriki and Konan's imouto and Tsunade-sensei's niece." She said pointing to the blonde then The boy in ANBU gear and finally Yahiko and the pink haired girl. "Kids meet your Otou-san Itachi, your Oba-san Abby, your cousin-ish Kage, and your Oji-san's Alex, Zabuza, and Haku." She sat Naruto down and he ran to meet everyone that was new to him and finally ended up in Haku's arms.

"It's good to see you all again. How about ya'll go to the mansion and settle down in your rooms while I sort out things with Hikari and Itachi with the kids. Abby take them and show them which rooms they can use and yes Obito and Rin can stay in your room." I said but before they could leave we all heard three howls before three giant Alaskan Malamute ninken showed up in my office.

"Nick, Piper, Lily SIT. DOWN. NOW!" Hikari called and the ninken sat. She called to Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. She took Naruto from Haku and gave him to Nagato; She did the same with Hinata from Neji and gave her to Konan. "Here get on my Ninken and take the kids to the ramen stand, also don't let Naru-kun eat more than three bowls. I swear he has the eating habits of his mother and the smarts of his father. Neji, Zabuza, and Haku stay here I need to talk to you about our ANBU squad." She ordered and everyone did what they were told.

I sat back at my desk as Neji took off his mask and stood on the other side of Hikari and waited for her to speak.

**Hikari's POV**

After everyone left I grabbed Itachi's hand and stood in front of my otouto's desk with the rest of my team. I watched as Neji took off his mask and stood beside me as Alex was waiting on me to speak.

"I sent a letter to the Sandaime Hokage asking for permission to switch my kids' and Neji's village alliance from Konahagakure to Kagegakure and got it approved so Itachi and I could officially adopt the little ones. Neji has a say in Hina-chan's life, Nagato and Konan have the same for Naru-kun and Saku-chan. I want them signed in as genin even though they are about a low jonin level. I don't want them to miss out on the good parts of rising in the ranks." I told him putting a stack of papers and a scroll on his desk. "The papers are the adoption papers and all the paperwork you need to induct them as Kagegakure Genin and the scroll is the proof that their affiliation was changed." I stated waiting for the expected question.

"Okay, but if they become genin, who will be their sensei?" He asked me "Ah, there it is.' I thought.

"I am going to be their sensei." I stated and raised my hand when Zabuza and Haku were going to object. "I know there has to be four people on an ANBU squad for them to be able to qualify for missions and I already figured out a solution to that problem." I said and they shut their mouths and waited for me to finish.

"Neji will be joining Squad Alpha." I said in a firm voice so my team didn't object. "Itachi will be Leader for now and Haku will take my place as Medic. Zabuza you will keep a close eye on Neji. Itachi will be Head of ANBU for a while to unless you really need me." I said and they all nodded.

"They will be in the Chuunin Exams in six months which is being hosted by three different villages. There are three parts to this exam. The first part is the written exam that will take place in the Amegakure academy; the second is the survival exam which will take place in the Demon Dessert in Sunagakure, and the last exam will be the fighting exam which will take place in our stadium." I said and nodded to everyone before walking out the door with my team following.

* * *

**~Sunagakure~**

**Akasuna/Subaku Home**  
**Sasori's POV**

I was walking up the stairs to wake my three cousins because they were graduating from the academy today. I knocked on Temari's door.

"Temari get up you have to be at the academy in half an hour!" I yelled then did the same with Kankuro and Gaara.

I was sitting at the table thinking about when Chiyo-baa got custody of my three younger cousins. Gaara was only a year old when Chiyo-baa caught Rasa beating on his kids and she took them and brought the home with her. She and I raised them after that and I always took them with me when I snuck out of the village to see my husband Deidara in Kagegakure. Deidara and I got married a little after Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara last year and he had to stay with Hikari and Itachi for a month and a week before he got his genin team. I looked up to see Temari brushing Gaara's hair as they got their gear on. We left shortly after and I dropped them off at the academy telling them I would see them later.

**After the test**  
**Gaara's POV**

I wasn't paying the teacher any mind as he was assigning teams until I heard him say my cousin Sasori's name.

"Team 3 with their sensei Sasori Akasuna is Temari Subaku, Kankuro Subaku, and Gaara Subaku." He said and I tuned out on the rest because I had heard what I wanted.

'I wonder when we will go back to Kage to see Dei', 'Kari, and 'Tachi' I thought as my siblings and I walked to where we felt Sasori's chakra.

* * *

**~Konahagakure~**

**Academy after test**  
**Iruka's POV**

"Okay, now for all the kids that passed I will now assign teams." I said as all the newly made genin groaned.

"Ok, Ok, quiet down and listen. Team One with Ebisu as their sensei is Hanabi Hyyuga, Suigetsu, and Karin Uzumaki." I said.

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip to the main teams)**

"Team Eight with Kurenai Sarutobi as their sensei is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inzuka and Akamaru, and Shino Aburame." I said looking at them daring them to object.

"And finally Team Ten with Asuma Sarutobi as their sensei is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." I said "You meet with you sensei's at the training ground with your team number. Thank You. Class Dismissed."

* * *

**Team Nine with their sensei Maito Gai is Sai, TeTen, and Rock Lee. Remember they are a year older than the Rookie Nine so the graduated a year before and the same time as Deidara's team of Kagemaru Hoshigaki, Noches (OC), and Britney (OC).**

**Next Chapter will skip 6 months ahead to the Chuunin Exams**

**R&amp;R  
Ja ne**


	10. Gathering and Chuunin Exams: Part One

**New chapter then I am going to work on the next chapter of Lost Parents in The DWMA. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Gathering and Chuunin Exams: Part One**

* * *

**~6 months later~  
~Kagegakure Gates~  
~Hikari POV~**

Deidara and I were standing outside of the gates with our teams, Squad Alpha, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, my ninken (Nick, Lily, and Piper), and the two Konaha groups (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and TonTon. Obito, Rin, and Shisui). I looked to see if everyone was ready to go. Then I nodded to Deidara to start explaining the situation to everyone here.

"Ok everyone listen up, for those who don't know who they are this is Hidan and Kakuzu. They are some of our best Jonin. They will be extra guard along with Kisame. We will be heading out to Amegakure for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. I will let Hikari-hime explain the rest and then Weasel* will explain opposing teams." He said getting the whole groups attention.

"We will be splitting into two groups by the Genin teams. My team will have Lily, Nick, Cat*, Weasel, Kakuzu, and Tsunade's Group. We will head east half a day away from the village and meet back up with the other team at the gates. Deidara's team will head west. Deidara's team will have Piper, Oni*, Aisu*, Hidan, Kisame, and Obito's Group. Squad Beta will be escorting Alex to Amegakure early tomorrow so they will make it to the village a little after us." I said looking to the ANBU in the weasel mask.

"Ok kids listen up; there are three teams from Konaha and one from Suna that would be beneficial to team up with in the second part of the exams; expecially the Suna team since I know for a fact that they were trained in the demon desert by their sensei." He said to them and they all nodded so he continued. "The teams are as follows; from Konaha Team Kurenai with Kurenai Sarutobi as their Jonin Sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka and his ninken Akamaru. All of them are the same age as the Uchiha Triplets*. Team Gai with Maito Gai as their Jonin Sensei, Sai, TenTen, and Rock Lee; they are a year older than Team Kurenai. Team Asuma with Asuma Sarutobi as their Jonin Sensei, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi; they are also the same age as the Uchiha Triplets. The Suna Team is lead by Sasori no Akasuna." He said but was interrupted by Naruto "Isn't that the same last name as Aunt Dei*?" He questioned. "Yes it is. Now he leads his cousins team; Gaara Subaku who is seven, Kankuro Subaku who is nine, and Temari who is ten." He said as I ushered my team on Nick and Deidara's team on Piper to leave as all assigned people got in formation around us. I got on Lily so she didn't have as much weight as Nick because she was pregnant.

"Alright everyone lets go. Move Out." I said as we took off into the forest.

* * *

**~Amegakure Gate~  
~Sasori POV~**

I am waiting at the gate with my team because I sensed my husband heading this way. In the distance I could see a large group heading this way. I got here with my team yesterday, the exams start in the morning.

I picked up Gaara and put him on my hip as I saw them stop about ten feet away. Temari and Kankuro ran to each of the ninken to help the kids down as I walked up to my husband and Hikari.

I gave Gaara to Hikari as I grabbed Deidara and kissed him.

"Hey Sasori-Danna." Deidara said as I pulled away.

"Hey Dei, Hikari do you mind watching the teams tonight while I steal Deidara away for a bit?" I asked her looking at the nine kids around us.

"Sure, Sasori-kun. Itachi and I will look after them just don't be late at the jonin building tomorrow." She told me as I nodded and drug Deidara away.

* * *

**~Hikari POV~**

I smiled at them as I sent Nick, Lily, and Piper back to their compound.

"Ok Tsunade-sensei you and your family will stay in the usual place. Obito-kun and Rin-chan, I will show you Abby-chan's room in the Kage mansion when we get there and you will stay there. But I don't want to hear anything you do to my imouto so use a silencing jutsu, plus there will be kids in the house. Shisui-kun you will stay across the hall from mine and Itachi's room. Naru-kun, Saku-chan, and Hina-chan will stay in the room they were in last time which is the room on the left of mine, the Sand Siblings will stay with them. Kagemaru-kun, Noches-kun, and Britney-chan will stay in the only room with bunk beds. Neji-san, Kisame-kun, Hidan-kun, and Kakuzu-kun you guys know where you will stay, same goes with Zabuza-kun and Haku-kun. Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun are in their room now so everyone knows the places to go, for those who have never been here you may explore the village." I said making Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura hold hands with Temari and Kankuro while I still held Gaara who had fell asleep on my shoulder and walked off with Itachi, Neji, Zabuza, and Haku behind me heading to the mansion.

After we got there I walked the kids up stairs to their room and put my kids down for a nap, but I carried Gaara with me since he can only sleep if I'm holding him. Kankuro, Temari, and I went back down stairs to see Haku making dinner and everyone else reclining in the lounge.

"Temari-chan, can you go help Haku-kun with dinner, please?" I asked while sitting down on the couch with Gaara in my lap. "I can't because if Gaara wakes up before he is ready you know what will happen. Also he can only sleep if he is being held me because of my special jutsu." I explained to her.

"Hai, nee-chan I'll go help him." She said walking to the kitchen as Kankuro sat beside Itachi chair on the floor.

Gaara woke up right before Haku called us for dinner and Pein walked into the house *cough* mansion *cough* with Alex, Abby (who jumped into Rin's lap and cuddled her boobs), Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan (who was dragging Kagemaru and Noches by the ear with Britney following blushing behind them). I put him on Itachi's lap before going to get my kids and Sasori and Deidara for dinner. We spent the night laughing and having fun before the exams start before I sent all the kids to bed and took Gaara to watch the stars on the roof.

* * *

**~Next Day~  
~Amegakure Academy~  
~Hinata POV~**

I was walking into the Academy with my team, Gaara's team, and Kagemaru's team heading to the third floor for our written exam. When we got there, there was two genin's picking on three teams that were trying to get into the room. I noticed there was a genjutsu concealing this floor and the two 'genin'. I walked up to them and said "Guys this is the second floor and these two are shinobi at least ANBU level trying to trick you into thinking this was the second floor" and all three teams plus the other two 'genin' looked at our group with two different village headbands (Kagegakure and Sunagakure). The two 'genin' 'poofed' and in their place was Neji and Haku.

"I should have known you or one of your team would have figured it out Uchiha-sama." Haku said as he nodded and 'poofed' away.

"Good job imouto-chan, good luck on your exam." Neji said as he too 'poofed' away.

I turned to look at the shocked group of Genin, mostly Sasuke Uchiha who was glaring at me.

"How are you an Uchiha if you have the Byakugan?!" he yelled/asked

Naruto stepped in front of me yelling "Back off, teme!" I pushed him back and bowed my head to Sasuke.

"Gomen'nasai about Naruto-kun, Sasuke Uchiha, he is over protective of me. We were adopted by your nii-sama and his wife a year and a half ago. We originally hail from Konahagakure but we left to train at age six and met with our distant family here in Amegakure. We were adopted and switched alliances a couple months after that. My real name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am now an Uchiha. This is who you would know as Naruto Uzumaki. He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. The pink haired girl is who you would know as Sakura Haruno. We are all Uchiha's now. The others in our group are The Sand or Subaku siblings Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Also our cousin-ish person Kagemaru Hoshigaki and his team Noches and Britney. Do you all mind introducing your self's? Also don't worry Sasuke I know your name because of Otou-san." I apologized/explained/asked.

"Ok watashi wa Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." Said a boy with triangles on his cheeks pointing at a little dog on his head.

"Watashi wa Aburame Shino." Said a boy with sunglasses and a coat covering most of his face.

"Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino!" a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Watashi wa *yawn* Nara Shikamaru . . . troublesome." a pineapple haired boy said. Temari blushed when he spoke.

"Watashi *munch* wa *munch* Akimichi *munch* Choji *munch*." a big boned boy eating chip said around his chips.

"Watashi wa Sai." a pale boy said with a creepy fake smile.

"Watashi wa TenTen." A girl said with two buns with a smile

"Watashi wa Rock Lee!" yelled a boy with a really bad fashion sense. I mean come on he was wearing a hideous green jumpsuit, bright orange leg warmers, and a black bowl cut.

"Arigato, for introducing yourselves we should get to the exam room." Sakura said quietly while holding Gaara's hand.

* * *

**~Jonin Building~  
~Hikari POV~**

When I walked into the building where the Jonin senseis were supposed to wait I was glomped by two people. I heard Itachi growl behind me as I looked down to see Maito Gai hanging off of my leg and Kurenai Sarutobi wrapped around my middle.

"Hey Gai. Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." I said slowly with my hair rising like Kushina-chan's used to. He immediately backed off as I hugged Kurenai to me as someone 'poofed' into the room.

"Haku, how did it go?" I asked him as another person 'poofed' into the room.

"It went well Hinata-sama told us off and when we left she was meeting the Konaha groups and explaining how she was an Uchiha with the Byakugan." He explained as Neji – who was the one that 'poofed' in – sat down.

Sasori and Deidara walked *limped* in as I sat down to catch up with Kurenai only to get up and start yelling at them "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE TO THE BUILDING! AND GUESS WHAT YOU ARE LATE!" I yelled as the coward away from me and Itachi grabbed me so I didn't knock them into next week.

"Calm down, hime." He whispered into my ear. "The exams should be nearing the last question so all we have to do is wait." He said to me as I calmed down and went back to talking to Kurenai.

* * *

**~Exam Room~  
~Sakura POV~**

When we got to the exam room I was still holding Gaara's hand as we whispered to each other waiting for the Proctor to show up. Then there we a cloud of smoke signaling that the proctor has got there.

"Ok kids listen up! My name is Nagato Uzumaki and I'll be the proctor for the written exam. Everyone line up in three lines – one person from each team in each line – and take a number then go to the seat with that number then I will explain the rules." Nagato said and I was surprised to see it was him as I dragged Gaara to a line by his hand. I got number three and Gaara got four so we were beside each other.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the rules if you want to know them look on Naruto Wiki for the written exams of the original series Chuunin Exams)**

**~45 minutes later~  
~Nagato's POV~**

"Ok everyone, pencils down it is time for the last question!" I said while thinking 'Six teams got disqualified for getting caught cheating. Let's see how many would give up.'

"Before you answer the question know this, should you get it wrong you will never be able to participate in the Chuunin Exams again_ ever_. The other option is to leave the room and try gain in six months. Now raise your hand if you give up." I explained the last question.

Seven teams raised their hands and more would have if this Rock Lee person wouldn't have gave a speech filled with anything related to the word 'youth'. There are now twenty six teams. Five from Amegakure, two from Kagegakure, three from Konahagakure, two from Kirigakure, three from Iwagakure, ten from Kumogakure, and one from Sunagakure.

Suddenly someone busted threw the window "Listen up people I'm Yahiko Fuuma and I'll be the proctor for the second exam." Yahiko said as my cousin and his team sweat dropped and I shook my head

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Now for Translations/why they are what they are.**

**Weasel – Itachi's ANBU codename because his name literally means Weasel in English.**

**Cat – Neji's ANBU codename**

**Oni – Demon. Zabuza's ANBU codename because he is called The Bloody Demon of the Mist.**

**Aisu – Ice. Haku's ANBU codename because he is Yuki Haku of the Ice style**

**Uchiha Triplets – Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were all born on the same day in this story so Itachi and everyone else refer to them as the Uchiha Triplets.**

**Aunt Dei – yes I know that Deidara is a guy but he is the bottom in the pairing I have him in, also that dude is way to feminine for his own good.**


End file.
